memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Stargazer (NCC-2893)
:For the mirror universe counterparts, see ISS Stargazer, Stargazer (rebel ship) and Stargazer (runabout). | registry = NCC-2893, NCC-7100 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | commander = Captain Anton Manning, Captain Daithan Ruhalter, Captain Jean-Luc Picard | status = decommissioned (2364) | altimage = constellation class side view.jpg }} The USS ''Stargazer'' (NCC-2893 or NCC-7100) was a cruiser. The vessel was commanded by Jean-Luc Picard from 2333 to 2355. Stargazer was a participant in the Battle of Maxia Zeta in 2355. Daimon Bok returned the starship to the Federation in 2364. ( , ST:CCG: Q-Continuum) Service history and disposition Early service Construction of the Stargazer began in 2276. ( ) As of 2329, the Stargazer was commanded by Captain Anton Manning. That year, the ship visited on the occasion of Ambassador Spock's marriage to Saavik. ( ) In 2333, the vessel was under the command of Captain Daithan Ruhalter. ( ) During their first mission, they encountered activity on the Romulan Neutral Zone when a group of Romulan starships began attacking an unidentified Vulcan ship. Whilst investigating the incident, a planet was destroyed through unknown means, crippling the Stargazer and leaving Captain Ruhalter critically wounded. The next high ranking officer, Jean-Luc Picard, took command of the ship during the encounter. Ruhalter died of his injuries, and when the ship returned to Starbase 61, Picard was given command, a position he would hold for the next 22 years. ( }}) :A different account of Picard's ascension to the captaincy is told in ''The Valiant.'' Captain Picard In 2339, the Stargazer came under attack by an 11-million-year-old automated defense system. Just before the star became a red giant, the native civilization had attempted to stop its expansion. Instead, the attempt caused solar eruptions, and the entire civilization was forced to abandon the system. Captain Picard ordered the Stargazer into a gap in the weapons' coverage, allowing science officer Valderrama to deactivate it. The Stargazer accidentally jumped forward in time ten days in 2341 by a tiny quantum singularity that was responsible for the orbital irregularity of a binary system. When the Stargazer attempted to warp away from the singularity, it instead leapt forward in time, causing the warp nacelles to stay in temporal sync with their previous timeframe. First officer Jack Crusher deduced that emitting a series of graviton pulses from ten light-days away would resynchronize the engines with the rest of the ship, allowing the Stargazer to continue ( ). Around this time, the Stargazer returned to Earth for an extensive overhaul and refitting ( ). In 2345, the ship took fire while surveying an ice giant. After a warning shot, the Stargazer was contacted briefly by aquatic beings that lived in the water-ammonia mantle of the planet. Dubbed "Polyphemians" by Captain Picard, they requested no further contact, as previous interactions with Class-M-life forms had been harmful to both parties. In 2348, the Stargazer was involved in a minor skirmish with Acamarian Gatherers. The Gatherers laid an ambush, but Picard lured them towards the sun just as the red dwarf gave off an x-ray flare. The conflict was resolved peacefully, and Doctor Greyhorse treated the Acamarians for radiation exposure. ( ) In 2349, the Stargazer discovered ancient ruins in the Kassae system which belonged to a civilization similar to the Gorn species. ( ) The Battle of Maxia In 2355 the Stargazer was in the Maxia Zeta star system. Also in the star system was the Ferengi scout Seventy-Fifth Rule, commanded by Flax, son of DaiMon Bok. Upon encountering the Stargazer, Flax launched an unprovoked attack on the Stargazer. During the course of the battle, the Stargazer was severely damaged. Captain Picard ordered his helm to obtain a bearing on the attacking vessel, and upon receiving that bearing ordered his ship to jump into high warp for several seconds. He then ordered the ship to come to a full stop near the unknown ship. As a result, the Stargazer briefly appeared to be in two places at once - and the Seventy-Fifth Rule fired where the Stargazer had been. The Stargazer fired phasers and six photon torpedoes at the ship, which exploded. Afterwards, Captain Picard decided to abandon the Stargazer, which was on fire and losing power. The survivors of the battle drifted in shuttlecraft for weeks before being picked up. Upon his return to the Federation, Captain Picard was court martialed for the loss of the Stargazer, but was ultimately acquitted. The desperate maneuver Picard used at the battle would come to be known as the Picard Maneuver. Because the Ferengi had refused all communications during the battle, Starfleet had no idea who attacked the Stargazer. Starfleet Intelligence initially suspected that it was a Cardassian ship that had attacked the Stargazer. ( and SCE eBook: Home Fires) Retrieval Shortly after the battle, a starship commanded by Bok entered the system in search of the Seventy-Fifth Rule, but only the stricken Stargazer was found in decaying orbit of Maxia Zeta V. Against many of his crews wishes and risking trouble from his superiors, DaiMon Bok took control of the Stargazer as a personal prize in the hopes of one day hatching a plot for revenge against Picard. Over the years, Bok used scavenged parts and components purchased from corrupt Federation dealers to restore the Stargazer to the point where, apart from some slight structural damage, she was fully operational once more. ( ; novel: The Buried Age) In 2364, Bok asked for a meeting with the . At the initial meeting Bok formally returned the Stargazer to Federation control. It was at this point that Starfleet finally learned the identity of the unknown vessel that attacked the Stargazer, that it had been a Ferengi starship. What Bok had not revealed at the initial meeting was that his son had been in command, that he was on his first voyage as a DaiMon when Picard destroyed his ship. Bok was using the Stargazer as part of an elaborate scheme to take revenge on Picard. He had planted a mind altering device in Picard's quarters on the Stargazer, Picard unknowingly took the device back to the Enterprise. This device permitted Bok to control Picard's mind to the point where Picard was reliving his experiences on the Stargazer just prior to the battle. Bok used the device to get Picard on board the Stargazer, in the hopes that in his confused state Picard would mistake the Enterprise for the attacking Ferengi ship and destroy them. Picard, convinced he was at the Battle of Maxia, tried to attack the Enterprise using the Picard Maneuver - however Data had constructed a defense to the Picard Maneuver and kept Picard from attacking his own ship. Bok was arrested and removed from power by his first officer. Following the incident, a tug met the Enterprise, and towed the Stargazer to a nearby starbase. ( ) Crew manifest :See [[stargazer personnel|''Stargazer personnel]]''. Appendices Connections Appearances and references * * * }} (Legacy Mission: Revelations) External link * category:federation starships category:constellation class starships category:24th century Federation starships